dedicationfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1 Transcript
of warriors fighting. It turns out its a video game. Ryan and Jonny are playing it. JONNY: How the hell are you doing this? RYAN: I'm trained, remember? JONNY: Yeah, at real combat. I would've figured you'd struggle with fake battles. RYAN: I don't think that's how it works. JONNY: Of course it is. Take me for example. I suck at fights in real life but, on this, I'm a pro. They're scared of me. Then you come along and bang, I've lost my edge. RYAN: And you're blaming me. JONNY: Well, I can't exactly blame myself now, can I? RYAN: You know, Jon... I think that's exactly who you should blame. JONNY: *Groan* Let's go to school. RYAN: That desperate, huh? change. School car pack. A new car pulls in and Lottie gets out, beginning to walk towards the school. She checks her phone and walks into Dana. DANA: Whoa... New girl... LOTTIE: That obvious? DANA: You're holding your schedule like a map. LOTTIE: Right. DANA: I'm Dana. LOTTIE: Lottie. DANA: Good luck with a name like that in a place like this. LOTTIE: I can get by. DANA: Trust me, honey. You haven't been here yet. Survive here and you can survive anywhere. LOTTIE: Thanks for the tip. DANA: Left, right, and another left. LOTTIE: What? DANA: The office. LOTTIE: Oh, right. Thanks. leaves and Dana smiles. Scene change. Jonny and Ryan are getting out of their car. Ryan's talking on his phone. RYAN: Yes... Yes... No, I... Yes... Okay... Yes, fine... Uh huh... You don't say... No, I know you said it, but-- You hung up on me. JONNY: Who was that, Mum? RYAN: Close. Samson. JONNY: Hey, dude, check it out. Looks like Rachel grew over the summer. RYAN: An inch taller, and she won't be far off becoming the BFG number two. JONNY: Now that's a scary thought. RYAN: You spoken to Dana recently? JONNY: Not all summer. Why? RYAN: Just wondering. You've been unusually quiet about her, that's all. JONNY: Yeah, well, I think she went off with her parents to California or something. RYAN: Privelidged rich kids. I seize the day that they enter the real world. JONNY: Hate to break it to you, but California's a real place. RYAN: Not a place we'll ever be going. JONNY: Speak for yourself. Don't worry. When Dana and I are married and she's so happy that her folks give us a free trip, I'll send you a postcard. RYAN: I'd have to go with you just to believe you. JONNY: Yikes. Major buzzkill. RYAN: So now you must ask yourself the million dollar question -- is it worth it? JONNY: Dana Andrews is always worth it. RYAN: Speak of the she-devil. see Dana. DANA: Hey. Have you seen the new girl? RYAN: New girl? Like, prissy, tanned, blonde, air-headed new girl? DANA: Well, she's blonde. Can't say much else. Her name's Lottie or something. JONNY: Good luck. DANA: That's what I said. But honestly, she doesn't seem too bad. RYAN: Good, 'cause the last thing we need around here is another Rachel. Did you see her? DANA: Ugh, I know. Pretty soon they're gonna have to make her her own school 'cause you know she ain't gonna fit through the door. But speaking of changes, wait 'til you see Queenie. RYAN: Why, what's she done? DANA: Well, for starters she's lost like 100 pounds. She's become so superficial she's six steps away from becoming a porcelain Barbie doll. RYAN: The Year of Change, I think I'll call it. DANA: Nice. Very original. RYAN: Thanks. Anyway, I think I'll choose a lady this time around. Any suggestions? Any volunteers? DANA: I'll volunteer on behalf of the new girl. RYAN: But-- DANA: Come on. I dare you to ask her out. change. Dana, Ryan and Jonny reach the office and look at Lottie. DANA: That's her. RYAN: That's her? DANA: That's her. pushes Ryan towards Lottie who turns around and almost walks into him. LOTTIE: Sorry! I seem to be walking into everyone today. I'm not usually this nervous. I'm gonna leave before I keep babbling. RYAN: Well, its too late to stop now, so... can I show you to your locker? LOTTIE: You know what? I think I'll be fine on my own. RYAN: That hurt me, you know. I think you need to make it up to me. LOTTIE: How? RYAN: Let me take you to the park after seventh period? Come on, I know this great place I've been going since I was six. LOTTIE: I don't talk to strangers. RYAN: Lottie, is it? And I'm Ryan. Now I'm not a stranger. Just... strange. Okay. Maybe not. How about B&G's? LOTTIE: Fine. RYAN: I will meet you there, then. LOTTIE: Meet you there, then. walks off and Dana and Jonny walk up to him. RYAN: Best dare you ever gave me. Category:Templates